


Midnight Memories

by whysostussy



Category: Craquaria - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aquaria, Aquaria's a crazy drunk, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Smut, Miz Cracker - Freeform, RuPaul - Freeform, enjoy, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysostussy/pseuds/whysostussy
Summary: When Miz Cracker has a bad week at the studio, Aquaria attempts to cheer her up, with the promise of alcohol. Shenanigans occur.Notes at the end :)





	1. Chapter 1

Miz Cracker didn’t understand what she was doing wrong. Half of the queens had gone home already, leaving 7 queens left-- and Miz Cracker hadn’t won a maxi-challenge yet.  She felt like she had hit rock bottom and was stressing out after episode 6, where her panel flopped and her comedy failed.  Miz Cracker’s hands were shaking as she got out of drag, wiping away her makeup and hoping that nobody saw the tears in her eyes. But no such luck, Aquaria was nearby, gracefully putting away her rabbit ears and magician’s hat, when she saw Miz Cracker sniveling. An oddly sympathetic look on her painted face, she stepped closer to Miz Cracker, much too close for Miz’s liking. “At least you didn’t have to sit through Monique’s cocky-ass, talking about how she’s better than all of us,” Aquaria said lowly.

Miz Cracker gave a small smile at that. Oh the irony that Aquaria of all people is calling someone else cocky. Miz Cracker turned away, wiping off her lipstick carefully, and peeling the tape off of her forehead. Aquaria stepped closer. “ Miz, are you ok? The Miz Cracker I know would’ve thrown shade right back at me” the younger queen said. 

“Rough week.” Miz answered tiredly. 

“ Well I know!” Aquaria started brightly, “ There’s this cool new bar not very far from our hotel. Maybe we could check it out and, I don’t know, drink ourselves to death,”. 

Miz lifts her head up at that, a sly smirk playing on her lips. “Why, Aquaria, are you asking me out?” Miz says coyly.

Aquaria turns scarlett. “N-no. I meant that we could--. I mean only if you---. I meant we could go as friends?” she stutters awkwardly. 

Feeling a little bit more sure of herself, and enjoying teasing Aquaria, Miz leans in close to her ear. “Meet me at 10,” Miz says softly, her hot breath brushing against Aquaria’s neck. 

The younger queen shivers and nods a little too vigorously, her face red and her breath shallow. Miz turns away again, chuckling softly to herself. _This is going to be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miz Cracker questions her decision to play with Aquaria's feelings, and they begin their night of drinking at the bar.

Aquaria was pacing around her shitty apartment, trying to figure out what to wear. She honestly didn’t know why she was stressing so much, it's not like this was date. Yes, this was definitely NOT a date; it was just two newly formed friends going to get blackout drunk at a new  _ gay  _ bar. Aquaria takes a deep breath and continues to rummage through her closet for something to wear. Something that says “She knows she looks hot, but she’s not trying too hard”, something that will make Miz Cracker melt between her fingers, but not too obvious. 

Wait, what?

_ Something that will make Miz Cracker melt between her fingers. _

Aquaria flashes back to the Werkroom. How Miz Cracker’s breath was hot on her neck, how Miz was so close but seemed completely distanced at the same time. 

_ Oh.  _

Well shit. 

Aquaria’s dumbass has feelings for Miz Cracker. Her rival. Someone who allegedly stole her ideas and used them for herself, although the little voice inside of Aquaria’s head told her that there was no proof that Miz  _ stole  _ her ideas for sure.

“ I fucking have feelings for Miz Cracker,” Aquaria murmured to herself. 

_ What the hell is she going to do.  _

_ ~*~*~*~ _

 

Aquaria was not the only one going through a life crisis. Miz Cracker was laying on the floor of her apartment, staring up at the ceiling and wondering how the hell she got herself into such a mess. 

Sure, teasing Aquaria had been all fun and games, but now she was meeting her at a gay bar. To get drunk. And Miz Cracker’s dumbass-self had made it seem like a goddamn date. 

Miz rolled on her stomach, hitting her head on the obnoxious tile floors in the process. 

It didn’t take a genius to guess that Aquaria had a crush on Miz Cracker since the beginning of the season, hell, Eureka had guessed it and she was as transparent as the vodka that bitch was always consuming. 

Miz Cracker cursed herself for being so inconsiderate for Aquaria’s feelings. She knew the younger man had feelings for her and she made it seem like those feelings were reciprocated. Except, they weren’t. Not because Aquaria wasn’t absolutely stunning, in and out of drag, but because Miz Cracker was already seeing someone. 

_ Jesus Christ. What has she gotten herself into. _

~*~*~*~

 

It was 10 o’clock pm on the dot, and Miz Cracker was twiddling her thumbs nervously as she waited for Aquaria to show up for their “date”.  Miz Cracker plan was to drink with Aquaria a little bit, just hang out as friends, and if Aquaria tried to advance in any way, to let her down gently. Miz Cracker felt bad that she had originally led Aquaria on, but she cared about her current boyfriend (not to mention wanting to spare Aquaria’s feelings as much as possible) too much to lead the younger man on any further. 

Speaking of the devil, Aquaria had just entered the building. Much to her surprise, Miz Cracker’s breath caught in her throat. Aquaria looked hot. 

_ No, no Miz. Focus. You have a beautiful man. You don’t have feelings for Aquaria. You’re just tired. You’re imagining it.  _

Still, Miz couldn’t help but admit, Aquaria looked fine. The younger man was clad in a tight, black mesh shirt, displaying her lean and toned body. Not to mention the jeans. Black jeans that hugged Aquaria’s ass.  _ Goddammit.  _

Aquaria clears her throat, obviously having caught Miz Cracker checking her out. “Why thank you, Maxwell, you look pretty good yourself,” Aquaria smirks. 

Long gone was the stuttering mess that was Aquaria back in the Werkroom, she had composed herself and was maintaining her steadfast confidence that she had had on Drag Race since day one. 

Aquaria slid into the bar stool next to Miz Cracker and ordered two vodka shots. They went down smooth, and Miz Cracker absentmindedly watched Aquaria’s adam's apple bob as she swallowed the intoxicating liquid. Aquaria looked up and flashed an award winning smile, looking at Miz through beneath her lashes. 

“So, Miz, are we going to get drunk or what?” Aquaria said with a sly smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm honestly so shook at how many people read my story, especially since it was so short and just me putting ideas on paper. This is the second chapter of Midnight Memories, and its a little bit long, and gives insight about how Aquaria is feeling. This chapter is also inspired by the new episode (Episode 9) where the queens are talking about relationships and Miz says that she has " a beautiful man". If anyone knows who this man is please tell me! My Craquaria heart is crumbling cause I can't help but see them interacting like an old married couple. Ok I hope you enjoyed today's chapter and please comment things that you want to see in further chapters! Xoxo, @whysostussy <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first archive of our own fic and I really wanted to do Craquaria because they have such obvious sexual tension on the show. This takes place after episode 6 for those of you who don't know. Please review and give me some love :). xoxo, @whysostussy <3


End file.
